


Travail de forçat

by malurette



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, exploited workers, picsou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où une fois de plus Donald se fait avoir et trime pour le seul bénéfice de son oncle Picsou.
Kudos: 1





	Travail de forçat

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Travail de forçat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Donald Duck  
>  **Personnages :** Donald Duck et Scrooge (Picsou)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec la sienne propre. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Propre comme un sou neuf ! couine Donald en reposant ses ustensiles de ménage, satisfait du travail accompli, tant pis si c’était comme forçat.

Qui n’a pas récolté résidus de sueur et bactéries en passant de main en main, et encore moins de mauvaises actions en payant des transactions malhonnêtes. Du métal franc, tout juste sorti du feu purificateur, frappé du sceau et refroidi.

Et pour cela il ne sera payé qu’avec quelques vieux sous usés, voire pas du tout si son rapace d’Oncle arrive à se dédire. Oncle qui déteint sur lui, d’ailleurs, avec cette obsession de l’argent…


End file.
